Aaron
Aaron is the Rp Trainer of Maroyasha. He is from Pallet Town. He was also raised by and lived with Pokemon in ]]his early life. Personality Aaron is 13 years old. He is just setting out on his journey. Only he knows the reason why he waited until now. He is traveling alone.. He is very nice, cheerful, and somewhat random. When battling or mad though, he is impatient, serious, and easily vulnerable to having his feelings hurt. When it comes to Pokemon, he will do anything for them. He's nice, sweet, parent like, and everything a parent should be to their kid and what a trainer should be to their Pokemon. Pokemon Bulbasaur (Male and Lv 12) Type(s) Posion.png Grass.png Moves *Tackle *Growl *Leech Seed *Toxic *Vine Whip Ability/Abilities *'Overgrow- '''When HP Is below 1/3rd, Grass's Power Increase to 1.5 Times Personality Aaron's Bulbasaur is the same as him. They are very Close Wigglytuff Or Puffs (Female and Lv 14) Type(s) Moves *Sing *Defense Curl *Pound *Ice Beam *Double Slap *Disbale Ability '''Cute Charm' Personality Puffs is very sweet and kind. But if she doesn't get her way, she can get angry. When angry she puffs out her cheeks. She loves to eat sweet things, especially Oran Berries. Shinx (Level 13 and Male) Types Moves *Tackle *Leer *Protect *ThunderFang *Spark *Bite Ability Intimidate Personality Shinx was a present from Jessica and he is a Shiny Pokemon. He is playful, nice, and loveable. He is also very fluffy and loves to play games with other pokemon. Shinx tends to try and cuddle with Aaron or Jessica. He is like a baby, well he is a baby. He loves Moo Moo Milk, all berries except for the spicy kind, watching Pokemon Shows, and battling. When he is sad he will most liekly pout, cry, or both. Peckers (Pidgey) (Male Lvl 5) Type(s) Moves *Tackle *Sand-Attack *Pursuit *Gust Ability Keen Eye Personality Peckers is very friendly and playful. When angry though he likes to peck people. He can also get jealous sometimes. He loves eating seeds, eating berries, Aaron, the other Pokemon on Aaron's team, and flying around. Diglett (Male and Lvl 14) Type(s) Moves *Scratch *Sand-Attack *Growl *Astonish *Magnitude (1-9) Personality Diglett is very energetic and strong. When it is upset it tends to uses Magnitude. He loves eating dirt cause of being a ground type, he likes spicy berries, and poffins. He really hates water. Appearance Aaron has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a red cap with a blue brim and symbol on it. He also wears a red vest with blue on it. His undershirt is a light grey. He wears jeans with red and black sneakers. Finnally he wears a backpack that is green. Items *Pokeballs (2) *Backpack *Bike *Pokedex *Tent *Pokegear *Leaf Stone *Rainbow Wing *TM73 (ThunderWave) Hurricane Badge.png Electric gym badge.jpg Battles *Cole (Jessica's Brother)-Won *Tide- Won *Conner- Scrimage Match and Tied Gallery red battle.jpg|Aaron Before A Battle red with bulbasaur.jpg|Aaron With His Bulbasaur Bulbasaur and Jigglypuff.jpg|Bulbasaur and Puffs Kanto Pokedex.jpg|Aaron's Pokedex Pokegear.jpg|Aaron's PokeGear Red on bike.jpg|Aaron Riding His Bike Red and girls.jpg|Aaron With The Girls In His Small Town. red and may.jpg|Aaron and Jessica Aaron and his Team.png|Aaron And His Team red at pc.jpg|Aaron At A PC Ash before battle.jpg|Aaron Before A Battle ash and may sneaky.jpg|Aaron and Jessica Sneaking Around red without hat.jpg|Aaron without his hat on ash and may eating.jpg|Aaron and Jessica Eating ash and oshawott.jpg|Aaron With Jessica's Oshawott ash crouching.jpg|Aaron Crouching ash shirtless.jpg|Aaron Shirtless Baby Jigglypuff.png|Aaron's Jigglypuff As A Baby badge case.jpg|Aaron's Badge Case baby pidgey.jpg|Aaron's Pidgey As A Baby Category:Pages by Maroyasha Category:Awesome Category:RP Category:Trainers Category:User Character Category:Role-Play Category:Maroyasha